During meetings, conferences, and other gatherings, presenters may desire to display electronic content such as images, text, video, and other information on a display to be seen by participants. For example, a presenter may display a presentation. Similarly, a remote video feed may be displayed to show other participants such as in a remote location. Presenters may also desire to present analog content by writing and/or drawing on a whiteboard surface. For example, a presenter may wish to write down notes concerning a displayed presentation.